


Dress Me

by EatTheRich



Series: What Are Best Friends For? [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRich/pseuds/EatTheRich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bobby are best friends. They always do everything together. Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Me

Beep! Beep! Beep! Sam opened his eyes. It was early morning. It was terribly bright out. Why was it so bright? He stretched out his hand, blindly feeling for his alarm, and brought his fist down in a quick, fierce strike. Instead of hearing the sound of the shattering metal pieces of the alarm, what Sam heard was a gasp followed by a series of coughs. 

“Que diabos?!” an angry voice cried out from next to Sam, who opened his eyes in surprise. He turned over in the bed, and looked his best friend directly in the yes. 

"What are ya doin’ in mah bed, ‘Berto?" asked Sam. 

"Your bed? Olhe ao seu redor. You’re in my bed,” Roberto replied. Sam groaned, and looked around. Bobby was right. 

"… Why?" Sam was still groggy, confused, and tired.

"Oh, you don’t remember?" Bobby replied with a devilish smile on his face. 

"If Ah remembered, I wouldn’t be askin’ ya," Sam answered. He sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes. It was then that he noticed his clothes lying in a pile on the floor. "And why am Ah naked?" 

Bobby sat up next to Sam. “I thought you’d be more comfortable”. Sam noticed Bobby’s uniform, neatly folded at the foot of the bed. 

"You took my clothes off?" Bobby nodded, a smile playing at his lips. 

"Don’t you remember anything, Sam? Hyperion versus Hulk? Tony asked us to step in? We did the whole assemble thing, then got our butts handed to us? When we got back, we were supposed to video chat with Dani and Amara, but you crashed. You looked so peaceful, so I just left you there. Wouldn’t be the first time,” Bobby explained. 

" … Ah think it’s starting to come back …" Sam said. "The pain, too. Damn! Bein’ an Avenger hurts!” 

"Allow me to soothe your pain," Bobby said, getting off the bed. The sheet that had been maintaining his dignity slowly slipped off, revealing his dark, smooth skin. Sam politely looked down, attempting to respect his friend’s privacy. It wasn’t as if he’d never seen Bobby naked before. They’d been on the same team for since they were young teenagers. It was inevitable, but he looked down, just the same. 

"What didya have in mind, ‘Berto?" Sam asked, still sitting upright on Bobby’s bed. 

"Some well-deserved R&R!" Bobby proclaimed, selecting something from the closet. 

"Oh, God, yes," Sam said, a grin on his face. 

"But you’ll need to wear something nice," Bobby said, stepping out of the closet, still unclothed, with two suits on hangers covering the area from his torso to his thighs. 

"Ah’ve got suits of mah own, ‘Berto," Sam protested. 

"Yeah … made of the coarsest, most unattractive material on Earth! Just try this one on!" Bobby insisted, extending the hand holding the suit meant for Sam. 

Sam sighed, but smiled. “Thanks, ‘Berto,” he said, gratefully accepting the suit. As soon as he took it in hand, Bobby looked down at Sam and returned the smile, then dropped his own suit on the bed. There was nothing left to preserve his modesty. Sam couldn’t help but notice his friend’s musculature. His eyes darted for just a second down to Bobby’s abs, his hips, his shaven, limp cock, and muscled thighs. He felt something begin to stir beneath the sheets.

"Try it on," Bobby urged. 

"Right now?" Sam asked, painfully aware of the way his cock was semi-hard.

"Well, duh. How else am I supposed to see if it fits?" Sam shrugged, took the suit, and got up off Bobby’s bed. The sheet slid away, and he moved quickly, giving Bobby his back, so as to hide his obvious interest in his friend’s physique. He took the suit jacket off the hanger first, placing it on the bed. 

"Cute butt," Bobby chimed. He wasn’t helping Sam any. 

"Heh. You know it!" Sam played along. "Uh, ‘Berto … mah boxers?" 

"Oh, here." Bobby opened a drawer and tossed him a pair of black silken briefs. 

"…. These are not mah boxers …" Sam noted. 

"I know. These are better. Trust me," Bobby stated, watching his friend intently. Sam’s naked form silhouetted against the bright morning light streaming in from the window. Bobby’s eyes wandered down Sam’s back, and rested on his well-sculpted ass. The workouts Bobby had talked him into doing with him were paying off. Sam bent down to slip on the briefs, and there was a hitch in Bobby’s breath. 

"These’re a little tight, no?" Sam asked. 

"Turn around," Bobby replied, that devilish grin on his face again. Sam turned, his cock still a little buzzed. "… Seems like your caralho is nice and snug in there too!” Bobby laughed, noticing the bulge in Sam’s briefs.

"Ah, shut up, ‘Berto! It’s the mornin’ … you know how it is …" Sam offered, sliding on his pants. Bobby continued to watch as Sam got dressed. When he was finally finished, he turned to the still nude Bobby. "So?" 

"Great, except for one thing …" Bobby said, walking around the bed, over to Sam. "Your tie. It’s all wrong."

"Whaaa?" Sam asked, looking down at his bow tie. 

"Allow me," Bobby said, standing behind Sam. He took the length of the tie in his hand, and began to tie it properly around Sam’s neck. In doing so, he pulled Sam closer to him. Sam was painfully aware of the fact that Bobby’s naked body was pressed up behind him. Bobby finished tying, and turned Sam around. "There! Perfeito!" 

"Uh, thanks, ‘Berto. Now, you’d better get somethin’ on if we’re goin’ out," Sam said. Bobby smiled cheekily, and said, "Okay, Sammie, but I helped you out with your tie …"

"And?" Sam asked. 

"Now, I need you to help me.” Bobby explained.

"How’m Ah gonna tie your tie if I couldn’t tie mah own?" Sam asked. 

"No, no. I need you dress me,” Bobby said, grinning. 

"Ugh, ‘Berto, come on!" Sam groaned. 

"Eh, eh, eh. Fair is fair. Now come, Sammie," Bobby said, extending his arms and moving his legs further apart. "Dress me." Sam rolled his eyes, stalked over to Bobby’s side of the bed, and reached for his shirt. "No, no. Briefs first." Sam grabbed the black silk briefs off the bed, and turned to face Bobby, who was cracking that wicked grin again. Sam got down on a knee, so very close to Bobby’s naked body, and held out the pair of briefs. "Good. Now …" Bobby reached for Sam’s hand, and brought it to his thigh. Sensing no resistance from Sam, and relishing the bright red look of embarrassment he wore, Bobby slowly slid Sam’s hand up his thigh. 

"Uh … ‘Berto?" Sam awkwardly allowed Bobby to move his hands closer to his slowly hardening penis. "Shhhhh" was the only response Sam received. Seconds later, and Sam was cupping Bobby’s balls. Bobby ran his hand through Sam’s hair, and grabbed a fistful, pulling the blonde boy close to him, right on his cock. "You know what to do." And indeed, he did. Sam took Bobby’s uncut cock into his mouth, eliciting a moan from the darker skinned mutant. Fondling Bobby’s balls with one hand, Sam continued to gently suck him off. Bobby’s moans were arousing to Sam, whose erection was becoming more and more visible through his pants. Bobby was sounding almost primal, and grabbed Sam’s hair with both hands, forcefully pulling his head back and forth, until Sam was deepthroating. 

"You really do look sexy in that suit, Sam," Bobby said, helping Sam up. "Too bad I’m about to trash it." He threw the blonde mutant onto the bed, and tore the thin clothing apart with ease. He stared at the naked Sam on the bed before him. "You’re all mine, Sammie." Bobby ran his hands across Sam’s chest, playfully tweaked his nipples. Sam was biting his lip in anticipation of what was to come. Bobby’s hands found their way down to Sam’s hard cock. He began stroking him, his hand running up and down the shaft of Sam’s cock. Sam was squirming under Bobby’s touch. Bobby pressed his body into Sam’s, slowly spreading Sam’s thighs. Sam pulled Bobby into a kiss, his tongue finding its way into Bobby’s mouth. Bobby moaned into Sam’s mouth, and began grinding his hips into Sam’s. Their hardened cocks were grinding against each other, eliciting loud moans from the lip locked boys. 

"Fuck me, ‘Berto …" Sam whispered into Bobby’s ear. Bobby smiled, and repositioned himself. Sam’s legs were spread apart, giving Bobby the perfect view of his asshole. Bobby got up, reaching into a drawer. He returned a moment later with a bottle of lube. Sam watched him apply the substance lustily. Bobby slid a finger into Sam’s hole. Sam moaned as Bobby inserted another finger. Bobby removed the digits, and slid his cock in. Sam’s eyes widened, and he was biting his lip again. Bobby leaned onto Sam, who wrapped his legs around Bobby. Sam’s moans drove Bobby into a primal, lusty state. He began bucking his hips, breaking into a fast-paced rhythm. "Ahhh, ‘Berto! Harder!" Bobby gyrated his hips, shoving into Sam, harder and faster. Even the sight and scent of their sweaty bodies aroused the boys, and Bobby continued sliding in and out of his best friend. Bobby pumped away, until reaching his climax, and releasing his hot seed into Sam’s ass. Bobby didn’t even pull out. He just lay there on top of Sam, chest heaving. Sam’s hands were playing with Bobby’s hair. 

"… Heh. Thanks, ‘Berto."

"Hey …" the other boy replied "… what are friends for?"


End file.
